


Post Infinity War: The final battle

by Snowflakewriter101



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Final Battle, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Infinity Stones, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Soul world, Spoilers, alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakewriter101/pseuds/Snowflakewriter101
Summary: After Infinity war most people are laid exhausted and frightened of the carnage although what if they were still alive but beyond this world. It's up to the remaining Avengers to figure out where they are and the lonely Peter to figure out where he is... (I don't know how to do summaries XD)





	Post Infinity War: The final battle

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and all to this fanfiction.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel (I wish I did, I would make it into a gay movie franchise), also I am British so some American holidays and traditions are not known to me but you can help me by telling me about them.
> 
> I have another account on Fanfiction.net with the same work.  
> When text is in brackets it's writers notes.

Wakanda  
\-------------------

A blanket of grey fluff engulfed the beautifully bright atmosphere, which use to work with the viciously hot ball that hung in the sky; the grass was torn and ripped from its dry skin. Bodies of exotic alien beings spread across the ground, working with the piles of dust that laid dormant next to them.

A silver and wooden axe was left on the floor. Its tattoos meant nothing to the king of Asgard or should I say the god of thunder anymore, its purpose was nothing now as the once happy king transformed into the failure he was.

Thor dropped to his knees and hesitated to touch the metal that was supposed to slay the mad titan for his people, his friends, his brother… Oh his brother. He wished Loki was here to give him a snarky comment or a tilted smile but he wasn't anymore, his neck snapped before him. The painful look that was painted onto his face will forever not be forgotten by the god of thunder.

Slowly, the raccoon stood up as well as scrunched his eyes. He knew how Thor was feeling right at this moment, grief, sadness, anger. Rocket felt the emotions before and preferred not to feel them again but here he was, watching the tree's ashes float into the wind, the words that escaped Groot's mouth were hurtful to hear. Dad. He called him dad and yet he failed him in every single way.

Steve was mortified as his knees dug into his old friends ashes, it was something out of a horror movie for caps taste. However, his sense of emotions faded leaving a lifeless embodiment of pain that coursed through his spine.

Tears escaped the assassin's eyes and trickled down Natasha's cheek, Sam, she'll miss his stupid way of thinking and Wanda, and she shouldn't have died at a young age. Vision lifeless body was also present but eventually it morphed into dust too. All was for nothing…

The body guard, Okoye, panicked as she moved her hands on the specks that was once her king. She couldn't believe it, she can't believe it, and she mustn't but something inside her nags her to stop. Telling her it's hopeless. He's dead and that's it.

''My king?''  
\-------------------  
Titan  
\-------------------  
On the polluted orange hued planet: Titan, a man knelt over, carefully caressing his hand as if it was a defenseless kitten. Over the years since he first stepped onto his planet he was neglected by his farther who was more concerned about his potentially dead friend than his son, used to make weapons in Afghanistan and tortured for not complying, watched the man that changed his life die, hand to implant a miniature arc reactor into his chest to stop shrapnel from entering his heart, joined the avengers that finally gave him a family, created a deadly robot on accident that killed thousands, had a civil war with Steve, saw his friends legs get paralyzed, found out the truth about his parents death and how his 'friend' was lying and using him for profit, had his farther's own creation stabbed into his arc reactor, had a major case of PTSD that gave him nightmares and panic attacks, and finally saw a kid die in front of him.

Yeah his life was going great...

The worst part of all was the lasts bit. The kid died in front of him. It was the most heartbreaking thing about this whole ordeal, images of the way the kid stumbled towards him sensing the impending doom. The words of 'sorry' and 'I don't want to go' engulfed his mind. Leaving his body lifeless and broken in the real world. Tony hardly felt the presence of Nebula staring at him.

Nebula glanced at the dust that mingled into the scientists clothes, the remains of the once energetic boy transformed into lifeless specks that occasionally floated away. Gently, the women walked step by step in the direction of the 'iron man' assuming the man isn't turning to dust anytime soon, but she stopped and looked into the mans face and saw the void that was trapped inside the irises. It was like staring into nothing, it was like... Thanos. Her face cringed at the mere mention of his name; she was about to open her mouth when an abrupt laugh filtered out the silence and a fake smile that stretched across Tony's face.

''Let's get on a ship then,'' Tony said.  
\------------------  
Ned's house  
\------------------  
Omg… What the hell happened? Ned's mind was going in a fast pace, hoping for some kind of explanation as he laid in bed glaring out of his window.

First off I was happily on the bus, making sure no one noticed that my friend was gone when all of a sudden people started to disintegrate into ash. Furthermore the only people that seemed to not transform into a pile of meaningless specks of dust were Mj (I'm sorry but I'm putting Michelle's name with a lower case j) as well as Flash. In short it felt like a horror story.

Ned stirred in his thoughts and kicked the covers, which were barely on him, onto the floor. Resulting in the harsh cold air to collide with his newly bare skin, causing him to wobbly get out of bed, additionally grab his covers and pulled them over him.

After Peter fought the vulture Ned's mentality was hopelessly destroyed, he waited every hour for his friend to come back, Fuck even Mj was destroyed. When Peter finally came back he jumped onto Peter, to Peter's dismay, it was a very agonising few days of his life.

Now… Is there even any hope of Peter coming back….

Carefully, Ned rolled away from the window and looked at his phone. Maybe I should call him again just in case…  
\-------------------  
?  
\-------------------  
Suddenly, Peter's eyes snapped open as well as arching his back in agony, breathing was hard and raspy, sweat dripped down his face like a waterfall, his senses were going crazy causing nausea to affect his head as the room to spun.

He was having a sensory overload.

When Peter had the strength, he looked around gently and took in his surroundings. Apparently he was in his... room? His breaths finally became slow indicating that his overload has passed, he pulled his hands away from the sheets of his bed and stared at them. The remains of Tony's warmth surrounded his finger tips.

Was that dream? No i-it can't be it felt... So real, Peter thought. But if it was an nightmare then my senses wouldn't of gone crazy, well I don't really have the hang of them yet but still my senses shouldn't of done that-

''Peter Breakfasts ready in 10 minutes!'' A female voice echoed through the apartment.

The boy sighed and removed his body from the covers, stepped onto the floor, pushing himself away from the warm embrace. However, he didn't succeed as his arms were too weak for that task so he fell back into his bed and laid there for a while.

He kept thinking about what happened and how he ended up back here but the only explanation was that it was just a dream, however, a nagging feeling in his head told him it wasn't.

Whilst this was going on a buzz could be heard on his desk. He pushed himself up properly this time and grabbed it, not leaving his bed. Slowly, Peter looked at his phone for a bit as his head couldn't comprehend what was going on. He saw Ned on his display, calling him for some reason, Peter became agitated.

He waited then picked it up, ''PETER IS THAT YOU! THANK GOD YOU DIDN'T DIE! I'M SO SCARED RIGHT NOW, PEOPLE WERE TURNING TO ASH AND-''

Peter quickly rammed his phone into his ear and stood of his bed. ''SO THAT WASN'T A DREAM! I KNEW IT BUT-'' Abruptly, he knew something was wrong as a buzzing sound came from the other end, he was about to speak when.

''Hey Peter, are you coming to school today?'' Peter became bewildered.

''Why are you more worried about school then people turning to ash?'' Peter asked.

''What do you mean Peter? Half the universe didn't die. You must of just had a bad dream dude,'' Ned answered.

Peter stepped back.

''What-Why- You were just...'' Peter didn't know what to say.

''Dude, calm down. I thought you've gone insane-''

''NO I HAVEN'T YOU WERE JUST SAYING THAT YOU WERE SCARED AND SUDDENLY YOU DON'T CARE AND YOU PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING'' Peter yelled into his phone.

Silence.

''Are you Ok Honey? Why are you yelling?'' Aunt may called from downstairs.

Peter ended the call and answered, ''I'm fine! Coming down in a minute!''  
\-----------------  
Titan  
\-----------------  
Apparently the 'Guardians of the galaxy's' ship wasn't destroyed to Nebula's surprise, she would think, knowing their luck, that it would be in a wormhole or something like that. She climbed onto the deck and started clicking and flicking every necessary button to get them to a destination. Shortly after that, Tony followed her onto the ship and looked around. He found old mix-tapes on the floor and a hand-made DVD player, which was incredibly old and boring however, an urge in the back of his head said to play it. Carefully, he picked one off the floor and inserted it into the slot and waited.

The sound of old-timey instruments caught his attention, the music was so familiar:

''Runnin' down the avenue  
see how the sun shines brightly in the city  
on the streets where once was pity''

This is...

''Mister blue sky is living here today''

Ohh...

''Hey blue berry!'' Tony could hear a hiss escaped the women's lips and shuffling of feet. When Nebula turned the corner the sound infiltrated her sockets.

''You have our music up in space?'' He asked.

Nebula sighed in annoyance, ''No we don't, didn't know it even existed until the idiot showed up and started playing it.''

Tony guessed that it was the guy that liked Footloose. She left the room and went back to what she was doing. Tony on the other hand was contemplating whether to stop the DVD player or just let it do it's thing, he went for the second option and sat on one of the seats. Humming to the rhythm.

When all the requirements were done she sat onto he pilots seat and gazed out into the stars above. The silver and gold sequins were engraved onto the blue and purple blanket where they were stitched together to make a multicoloUred sky, Nebula had forgotten about everything that happened with Thanos, the killing of half the universe, her sister...An overwhelming amount of sadness infested her blood and traveled through her spine to the tip of her toes, she felt hopelessness and regret but she knew that she shouldn't feel that way, she couldn't. So she turned to Tony and spoke.

''What are we going to do now? or should I say where are we going?''

Tony sighs, ''we need to go to Earth and then we'll figure out something.''

Nebula swerved back around and entered coordinates into a pad and flicked it away, a hologram screen appeared in front of her where a picture of Earth was displayed. She lifter her hand and pointed, ''is that Earth?''

Tony nodded eagerly.

He could hear the thrusters powering up, releasing a powerful odour of fuel and seeping hot blue fire. Tony was preparing himself for the propel forward, and he was right to do so, if they stopped and he didn't have a seat belt on he would of smashed into the window and make more reasons for Nebula to scowl. Iron man could tell they were jumping through galaxies as hexagons with one leading to another universe presented themselves in front of the spaceship.

Happily, Tony watched the planets go by listening to mister blue sky. Peter would of loved seeing this, he would ramble for days about it, probably boast about it to his aunt while she would hit me but he's gone. Died earlier then he should.  
\--------------  
Mj house  
\--------------  
A black girl with frizzy raven hair and glossy brown eyes scrunched the duvet that laid amongst her body, her anger boiled like lava in a volcano ready to erupt at any moment. Forcefully, she pushed her teeth together with such magnitude that she could have broken them into tiny shards.

Nothing felt right to her anymore, she was already fed up with this world as it is why did the world have to fuck it up even more. The consumed rage finally blew out as she thought back to her family which she said bye to right here like she hated them now she wants to take it all back.

But how… They're a pile of ashes spread around this house like a child had painted on the walls… She reflected viciously.

Her phone vibrated maliciously. She groaned and slammed her hand lazily on the bedside table, grasped it and answered. ''Who's this?''

"Hey Mj-"

''NED! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?'' Mj yelled.

"Well… you know… uh… Peter…?"

"Yes…"

"Well I called him and he answered but-"

"Wait I thought you saw him turn into a pile of ash?"

"Well if you-"

"Ned tell me the truth is Peter spider-man?" Mj asked

Silence…

"Ned-"

"He is spider-man"

More silence…

"Thank god, you finally told me now back to what we were doing. You said he called you, that means he's alright then"

"Yeah the problem with that is that the call cut off, which was weird and it had this unnatural muffling sound, it feels really off," Ned explained.

"Ned… How many times have I told you you're not physic-"

"No it feels really off…"

Mj sighed and fell back into the bed. "Ok let's go to his apartment…"

"WAIT RIGHT NOW!"

"YES BYE!"

What have I gotten myself into…  
\--------------------  
Wakanda  
\--------------------  
Silence. That was the only thing that filled the conference room except from the people who were contained in said room, Bruce sat with a towel around him in the corner, Thor and Rocket were depressed leaning against the window, and Steve was being comforted by Natasha and Rhodey.

Thor was the first one to speak "I failed."

Steve came out of his pessimistic state and held his head high, "We all failed."

Bruce's rage seeped beneath his skin causing his veins to turn a luminous green, which stretched underneath his head. Natasha's attention was drawn towards him, acting quickly she embraced him, which Bruce appreciated, and fixated the towel more onto his fragile body.

"We lost Sam, Bucky, T'challa, Wanda, the tree and many of Wakanda's citizens (I don't know what the plural of Wakanda's citizens is)." Bruce Croaked, "and we haven't heard anything from Tony-"

Steve flinched at the mention of Tony. The images of the arguing and fighting, the words "I was too" hit the poor man, the picture of Tony on the floor bleeding ruthlessly as well as him doing nothing probably left the man in the bad books for Tony. Natasha and Rhodey seemed to notice this.

"-Meanwhile we're here alive for no reason, and to think the people who are alive were the original six excluding Tony. Which gives me hope that he's still alive and kicking'' Bruce ruffed. "I was useless for Asgardians, I was useless for the New Yorkers, I was useless for the Wakandans (Again sorry). If only Hulk would not been such an asshole maybe-"

"Bruce calm down…" Natasha's hand was placed onto the scientists shoulder, rubbing gently.

Rhodey glared out of the window and took in the view of the ex-battlefield, I hope you're ok… Tony…  
\------------------------------------  
? (It will be revealed in later chapters)  
\------------------------------------  
Peter removed his hello kitty pajama bottoms as well as his iron man shirt and placed them neatly onto his bed, he pulled his blue shirt with an image of a lettuce saying "The taste of sadness on it" down his chest additionally put on black trousers, which had the end folded, and stripy socks.

Just as he had in his dream.

He grabbed his jacket and paddles down the stairs, he also checked what day it was. Saturday… Good no school. Nevermind it's the summer holidays anyway (I'm British ok don't judge).

As he paddled his senses started to throb, which was a good sign at all, he immediately started to creep and glare at the crease of the next room.

There was his Aunt and… Uncle Ben… The world paused in Peter's conscious, the memories awaked like waves in his mind. The images of his uncle and him goofing around, like a big happy family. It was like a dream then the memories of his uncle with bullet holes in his chest appeared, none of it seemed right.

His aunt was so happy, he didn't want to ruin this moment however, and he really wanted to find out what was going on.

His aunt's attention was dragged upon Peter, which made Peter squeal embarrassingly. "You can come to the table you know?" She giggled.

Quickly, Peter paced over to his normal seat and placed himself on the chair. Furthermore he stared at his uncle with eyes like saucers, the smell of toast wafted his nose causing his belly to resound.

He grasped a piece of toast and started to chow down on it like he was a pig which startled his aunt before she could say anything he was done and he took a deep swallow, continuing to stare at his uncle.

His uncle finally took notice and raised his head, "is there something wrong?"

"Oh uh how are you-"

"You don't like me being in here Peter?"

Peter was taken back, looking for some back up Peter twisted his head in his aunt's direction but something was off. She was in a paused state. She had her hand on a piece of toast that was barely in her mouth.

"Isn't this the reality you wanted Peter…"

He turned back around to see in front of him a pair of red eyes that peered into his own. His senses were going haywire but he couldn't look away, his body slouched. The memories were sucked out of him from his dream.

Red engulfed Peter's pupils, "I don't know what I was thinking uncle, of course I want you here'' there was a hard second of silence when his phone lit up showing a text from Tony saying 'Come over to stark towers kid'

Peter replied, 'coming'.  
\---------------------  
New York  
\---------------------  
The eerie darkness of the New York night would never escape his memory. He clearly remember the pitch-black curtain draped over the sky, and the twisted, warped shapes that the stars made against the blackness. The milky speckles twirled and danced along the sky in various patterns, tugging at the corners of his lips, in a way that almost made me smile. It was hard to shove aside the images that corrupted his mind, but eventually, the memories of the battle dissipated.

The ship rocked as it gently placed itself on the Stark platform. There was no confrontation when; "unregistered jet, activating lasers" The blue cyborg panicked as she was about to duck for cover when "FRIDAY DEACTIVATE LASERS!"

The sound of the lasers powering down gave the indication that the cyborg was no longer in danger although now that she was thinking about it terrans are technologically advanced, well kind of but it's getting there.

"Are you coming are what blueberry?" Tony asked.

Nebula scowled and ignored Tony's comment, as they walked down the hall a disembodied voice erupted from out of nowhere "Sir, what would you like me to do?" Nebula jumped to Tony's enjoyment, it always gets someone.

They both hopped into a small room which was more like a box in Nebula's mind, "take me to my lab, please". The room started to move down which made Nebula squeal.

When it finally stopped it opened its doors and Tony prodded out of it. Nebula was in disbelieve as she took in a room full of advanced technology and holograms, which surprised her as Terra is normally called a backwater planet then an advanced one.

"I thought Terra wasn't technologically advanced to this extent" Nebula grunted.

"Well not really, you could say I am technologically advanced but the rest… They're too scared to even come near this stuff" Tony replied.

Nebula walked in and took a seat on a lonely chair, "then why don't you leave this place?"

Tony sighed, "This is my home blueberry. I can't just leave it…"

"So why are we here?" Nebula questioned.

"Well I thought you would want to repair yourself,"

Nebula nodded and took a screwdriver, once she was satisfied Tony left and went to the bar to get a beer. He sighed "did Pepper survive?"

There was a pause.

"Sir, her heat signature seemed to have disappeared. I'm sorry,"

He drowned himself in beer for the next two hours, it was painful. The images kept flowing back of the kid laying on the floor repeating the same words 'I'm sorry', the dust… oh the dust… tears escaped his eyes. His phone started to go off….

As he picked up the words came flooding in, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHERE DID MY FAMILY GO?"

It was Clint.

"Clint I-" The phone hung up, indicating that Clint was coming to Tony's dissatisfaction. He continued with his drinking and finally passed out but unfortunately Tony was disturbed by his phone ringing, as he looked at the display it was 'May Parker'. Tony sighed and put the phone to his ear.

This is going to be a long night...  
\---------------  
Wakanda  
\---------------  
The conference room was still engulfed with silence but with an extra person, which is Okoye. Bruce was finally dry although he wanted to keep the towel around his fragile shoulders as it was the only thing keeping him from raging.

Bruce's Stark phone lit up which startled everyone in the room. He grasped his phone and looked, the silence started to evaporate as Bruce energetically bounced on the spot causing the chair behind him to fall.

Everyone was surprised, they watched him like he lost his mind.

"He might be able to help"

Bruce showed everyone an article saying the Stark towers lights have gone on indicating that Stark's at his tower.  
\--------------------  
Peter's apartment  
\--------------------  
Ned and Mj stood outside the door of Peter's apartment. First they knocked but no one answered, but they didn't really have to as Ned had a spare key which Peter gave him. As he was turning the key a wave of nausea hit the teen as well as a mixture of dread because normally the door was locked. However, it wasn't.

Ned took a step back and gave Mj the most harrowing expression the Asian could give the poor girl, currently he was glaring but at the same time he was pulling the steel accessory away from the unlocked door additionally pushing it open carefully just in case his aunt was in the house.

Beyond the door there was a lovely put together room with a few chairs mismatched as well as a flat screen TV, which surprised Ned because Peter would always moan about not having enough money… Stark.

Ned didn't pay attention to the raven hair girl as she crept into the room, avoiding any chance of sound. She gracefully flicked the light switch on and twisted her head towards Ned, she edged her head to the side signally the terrified teen in. Ned obliged knowing the Mj would possibly drag him in.

Anxiously, as he was near the centre of the room a kitchen was gradually seen in the corner of his eyes, blue and white tones were mixed into the cupboards and a shiny, polished fridge that sat elegantly in the corner near an opened door that looked more like an arch.

Mj turned a corner advancing to Peter's room, Ned was following in pursuit when he noticed a door slightly opened. Discreetly, he shifted the door open and shuffled into the room. There was one king size bed with pictures of Peter, assuming it was aunt May's room Ned scanned the room. Whilst he was doing that his foot stepped in something soft, Ned thought it was a pillow but long behold… It was a pile of ashes…

The teen was on the verge of tears when he found a phone neatly positioned on a night stand, he grasped the phone and started to scroll through. He found a contact displayed called 'Tony Stark' and unconsciously started to call him, he waited and waited until…

"May I'm sorry-"

"WHAT!" Ned shouted, alerting Mj to come into the room.

"Who's this? Answer me"

Ned was stark struck. THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

As Ned was fanboying (I don't care if it's not an actual word) Mj took the phone and proceeded to answer, "This is Peter's friend Michelle, as my friend thinks he's a physic is Peter alive?"

"I'm sorry kid he isn't," Tony answered bewildered.

"Well my friend called him 2 to 3 hours ago and he answered, so it's either your lying to me or you need to check on him," Ned was dying. Only Mj could talk to the almighty Tony Stark like that…

"What I saw him-"

"You heard me"

"If what your saying is true, can you bring your 'friends' phone to Stark towers?" Tony replied.

"Ok then-"

"But if you're bullshitting me then considered yourself off my radar," Tony scowled and ended the call.

Mj took away the phone from her ear and looked back at Ned, currently looking like he was going to faint, and told him "I'm taking your phone to Stark towers in the morning."

Ned snapped out of it and said "WAIT WHY CAN'T I-"

Before he could finish his sentence she ran out of the apartment yelling "SEE YA LATER SUCKER!" Ned huffed and walked out of the apartment.  
\-------------  
Wakanda  
\-------------  
Accurately, the Wakandans were loading boxes onto the jet, avoiding any crevice of space in the storage compartment. Okoye stared out at them, observing every movement, making sure they're not doing anything shady. She wanted to make sure her coloniser friends were safe, she hoped that they would bring the king back or at least have the chance.

A man was carrying a whole two giants boxes which worried Okoye as he was wobbling like an old lady without her walking stick. As the man side stepped his foot bent awkwardly and flung his body to the side causing him to fall, as he was about to hit the ground Okoye jumped into action additionally grabbed the poor man and the two boxes for him. They shared a laugh at that point then proceeded with the shipment.

Okoye didn't notice the small smile that planted itself on the assassin's face, she walked out of the shadows and placed her hand on Okoye's stern shoulder.

"Not coming then?" Natasha asked.

Okoye grinned and laughed, "I can't, I must wait till the princess to wake up. Though I would love to quick some coloniser asses."

"We'll try everything to get your king back," Natasha promised as she nodded.

"You better or I will your coloniser butt instead," Black widow laughed and turned her attention in the direction of the ship. She strode towards it and entered, being met with a cheery mood. The silence has finally been lifted.

She detected the slightest bit of negativity that circled around the soldier boy, his embodiment agitated every second. "Are you alright?" Natasha asked as she sat down.

Steve sighed, "I don't think Tony would like the idea of me coming back, it's been a hard few years and I think-"

"Well it's too late to go back now," Bruce walked in and then looked outside. "THOR! ROCKET! COME ON!"

He's right, it's too late…

Well that was fun, I was planning this fanfiction since the start of summer and I made a ton of power points and word documents about it. I know I'm a control freak (or a planning freak). I hoped you liked it XOXO.


End file.
